Lost Lovers
by PsychePetras
Summary: Usagi lost Mamo-chan after the battle with Galaxia. Now she must search for his brilliant light in an unexpected place. First publishing, if you leave a comment please keep it short or PM me I do NOT own Sailor Moon OR Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Intro

It's been over four years since Usagi lost the love of her life in the battle with Galaxia. All though she and the rest of the scouts won the war a major loss was suffered. Mamoru-san's star seed was never recovered. At the request of Neo Queen Serenity all the girls from Mercury to Neptune have found themselves working for Koenma in Yuske's city. However there is much unrest between the Human and Demon World especially with the Demon King Tournament just months away. Not to mention the new threat that has arisen with the coming unrest. Can Usagi use more than just her eyes and find the man she loves so dearly or will she miss finding her one true love?


	2. Is there rest for the weary?

It was a brilliantly sunny day, the kind of day that should be spent outside. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto were all at the park trying to enjoy themselves. Usagi sat on a bench and sighed deeply, things just didn't feel right after defeating Galaxia. From across the park Artemis ran up panting, Mina instinctively picked up her snowy companion. Everyone stared at him in shock except Usagi, she kept thinking back to her beloved Mamo-chan tears threaded her eyes **'Why hadn't he returned with the rest of the scouts when Galaxia was defeated?'** she wondered determined to keep her tears at bay.

Mina sat down beside her with Artemis still in her lap. "Hey, Usagi, did you hear Artemis just now?" Seeming to snap back to reality Usagi blinked twice at her friend replying, "Huh?" Makoto shrugged sadly, "Mina-chan, you know Usagi has a lot on her mind right now." Mina looked up at Mako-chan as she spoke then back at Usagi, "Yea, but this may help…" she said placing a hand on her friends shoulder "Artemis said that Neo Queen Serenity needs to speak to all of us tomorrow. Something about finding Mamoru's star seed since it didn't reappear like ours did." At the mention of her beloveds name the tears Usagi had been hiding so well rolled down her cheeks in huge drops. She began softly crying out his name and mindlessly turning the ring on her hand. Rei began scolding "Great, Minako! You just had to turn on the water works before lunch." "But," Ami spoke softly "We have to go; if there is the slightest chance his seed is lost instead of destroyed, we have to investigate it. Right, Usagi" she hugged her weeping friend and leader. Usagi wiped her eyes nodding "Yea, we'll find him. Love always finds a way".

That night for the first night in a week Usagi slept in her room alone. She was too tired to sleep over at anyone's house tonight, and frankly all of her friends could use a night without babysitting her. Luna was the only exception she lay curled up at the foot of Usagi's bed waiting for her to go to sleep. Usagi sat at her desk stating at her picture of Mamo-chan, Chibiusa, and herself. She was tired of holding in her emotions, tonight she let go she cried for Mamoru, and Chibiusa. She cried for the starlight's found princess, and her friends making it through another battle. But most of all she cried for herself and to try to heal the ache in her heart that she felt would never be filled again. She cried and cried until she fell asleep at her desk; Luna tried to arouse her to no avail. Sleep had finally claimed its prize, and Usagi was the prisoner till morning.

 _Mamoru stood staring out a large plate glass window; Usagi walked up calling out in her sing-song way "Mamo-chan". He turned and replied, Usa-ko, I thought you weren't coming because of scho…" "I'll be waiting!" she cuts in, "I'll be waiting for you!" Mamoru smiled at her words "You know that I'll be busy for a while and unable to phone you." Usagi smiled in her sweet way wringing her hands "That's okay, Ill write to you every day…"As the tears start welling and falling from her eyes she places a worried hand on her cheek, "Oh, oh no! I had planned to see you off with a smile" Mamoru takes the hand from her cheek holding it palm-side up placing a red leather box in it. "Usa-ko, open it." She does so slowly;. Only to put her hand over her mouth as she gasps at the beautiful shining silver ring inside. A rose quarts heart surrounded by 10 diamonds one to represent each of the sailor senshi, Chibiusa, and himself. Mamoru sat his bag down and removed the ring from the box placing it on her left ring finger "Here, I love you, Usa-ko" Bang, BANG. BANG!_ Usagi was startled from her sweet dream by someone pounding on her door.

 **I** **do not** **own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho**


	3. Enter the Crystal Ball

Usagi raised her head slowing; groaning and rubbing her eyes. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night, but she had. Someone had been beating on her door. This time someone rapped softly on it before saying, "Usagi, I'm coming in". Still too asleep to process who it could be besides her mother she replied with her usual "Okay". Usagi heard her door open and close; as a pair of heels ascended the stairs. She saw a high forest green half bun and knew who it was. "Setsuna-san, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked glancing at the clock for the first time, she gasped. It was nearly 1:00 PM. Setsuna sat on the bed and patted beside her. Usagi went and sat by the guardian of time "I didn't realize it was so late, I was suppose to meet with you guys at 10 by the temple…" Setsuna nodded "Yes, you were. When you didn't show by noon we knew something was up." She was an understanding friend and wasn't scolding at all. Usagi told her about apparently crying herself to sleep last night and dreaming of Mamoru. Setsuna's dark garnet eyes smiled sweetly at Usagi as she explained everything. Once she had finished with the dream Setsuna replied, "I thought something like this had happened, you have been so exhausted lately that you don't know if you're coming or going, right?" Usagi nodded hiding her eyes. Her friend had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Setsuna placed a hand on her friends shoulder "I'll tell you what 20 minutes to get dressed and we'll call Queen Serenity from here. Deal?" Usagi nodded as Setsuna got up to leave; determined to be ready in ten.

Nine and a half minutes later Usagi came sprinting down the stairs to where her friends were waiting in the living room she wore a knee length light pink dress with white trim, straps and ribbon tied at the her waist. She apologized sincerely to her friends, and with a nod to Setsuna they all went upstairs to her bedroom. Once everyone was in, the door shut, and the curtains drawn Setsuna produced a crystal sphere a little smaller than a basketball from who knows where. She placed it gently on a pillow Usagi had on the table, and waving her hands over it she spoke "Neo Queen Serenity, can you hear me?" The crystal ball began to glow blue white as the girls gathered around. The queen appeared in her usual attire; although she looked more tired than usual, "Yes, I can," she turned around as she spoke looking at all of the scouts one by one till her eyes reached Usagi. "Usagi, how are you today?" Usagi unconsciously rubbed the back of her head, "I'm much better today!" she replied mainly telling the truth. In reality she still missed Mamo-chan, but her heart didn't ache as bad. Queen Serenity smiled turning back toward Setsuna "You may show them now". Pluto nodded and waved her hand over the ball again. The image of the queen faded and a new one took her place. The queen spoke as she scene shifted " This is the city Mamoru's star seed has been traced to, it's in a different dimension…" Ami interrupted nervously "H-How is that possible?" The queen replied understandingly "Peace, Ami, all will be explained in due time" then she continued explaining "… I believe his seed was summoned here because of a great unrest that faces this world". At her words the scene shifted again showing hordes of demons of all shapes and sizes fighting in a battle royal. The girls all gasped; well except for Haruka. She asked "My Lady, what kind of world is this that demons are allowed to do as they please"? "This world has been divided into three areas. The Demon's area is what you're currently seeing, the area humans occupy you saw previously and the third is a heaven of sorts. I myself do not know all of the details, but I've sent word to the ruler of their heaven. He should be seen for the first time by all of us soon."

As if waiting for a personal invitation the scene shifted to show what looked like an office desk with piles of paperwork and someone swinging a stamp shaped like a hammer and a male voice talking to himself " … ok… fine… sure…" A blue creature with a short single horn and leopard spotted fabric around his waist walked into the frame, "Uh, Sir." "WHAT?!" yelled the male voice. "It's time", replied the blue man as he removed most of the paperwork from the desk. Revealing a purple hat with pink trim and 'Jr.' in black embroidery, his clothes were the same shade of purple. But what surprised everyone including the Queen as the light blue pacifier stuck in his mouth. The Queen spoke first "Are you Koenma?" He nodded, "I am, I'm guessing that you are Neo Queen Serenity and these young ladies are the Sailor Scouts?" Rei held back her laughter as best she could but a giggle finally slipped through "You're telling me a two-year-old runs that world?!" she fell over laughing. Several of the other girls snickered but Usagi spoke up, "Mr. Koenma, what makes you and Queen Serenity think that Mamo-chan's star seed is in your world?" The scouts that had been giggling quickly quit realizing how much Usagi had matured. Koenma was about to answer her when a loud noise erupted in his office. His face turned cherry red and he started yelling and pointing but the picture cut out before any words were understood.


	4. Introductions Anyone?

(A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO POST, SICKNESS SUCKS)

The Scouts stared at the image in the crystal ball. It showed a black and white test screen with Koenma's face in the middle PLEASE WAIT written above and I'LL RETURN SHORTLY below. Neo Queen Serenity chuckled softly the said "Setsuna, if you please." The owner of the crystal ball waved her hand backwards over the glowing orb. The scene shifted back to Queen Serenity; she smiled and clapped her hands together, "I do believe it's time for a break." The scouts all agreed and decided that Usagi and Minako would go get snacks while the others would take turns going to the restroom and stretching their legs.

Usagi glanced at the clock on the wall as she and Mina-chan passed through the dining room on their way to the kitchen. She grabbed Mina-chan's wrist looking at her watch, "Mina, do you see what time it is?" Minako looked questioningly at Usagi before glancing at her watch too. "Oh, my god! It's almost 3! Good thing there's no cram school today or Ami-chan would be upset about being late." Usagi nodded, "Guess we should hurry and prepare snacks for everyone who knows when the link with Mr. Koenma will be fixed," Mina agreed.

 _ **Meanwhile in Koenma's office**_

Koenma was still yelling at the four intruders and the one member of his staff he had come to expect this out of. A cherry blossom pink kimono, a blue and a green male school uniform lay face first in a dog pile at the door. A red plum colored male uniform stood to the right and a black cape with a white scarf stood to the left of the pile. The three in the center quickly righted themselves and avoided looking at each other. The girl in the pink kimono ran up to her boss and began playing 20 questions but didn't wait for answers. Koenma held one finger up in front of her face; she instantly hushed and backed up. He took a deep breath before saying "What are you five doing here, especially you, Yuske?" The owner of the green uniform smiled smugly, pointing to the girl who just asked a million questions. Koenma sighed visibly "Well no better time than the present. I'll fill you in as I fill in our soon to be new detectives." Boton now clearly upset at this comment, "But Sir. Isn't Yuske still our current detective?" "Not after the Mazoku incident, at least as far as paperwork goes." Boton nodded making her pale blue hair bounce. "All right gather round, and NO gawking there will be a queen present."

 _ **Back in Usagi's bedroom**_

Everyone had returned but Usagi and Minako when Neo Queen Serenity asked Setsuna to show the link with Koenma again. The test screen had changed began counting down from 60 seconds. Rei ran to the door and called out "Hurry up! He'll be back in 45 seconds!" Usagi and Mina hurried with their trays back to the bedroom setting them on the desk. Everyone got a drink. Hotaru, Rei, and Minako decided to take a snack. Usagi crossed her fingers and made a wish **'Please let Mamo-chan recognize me.'**

The screen showed five other people in the room with Koenma forming a half circle behind him. To his left was a girl with blue hair, dressed in a cherry blossom coved pink kimono. Next to her and slightly back was a fiery haired boy in a plum colored uniform, he closed the book he had been reading and looked up making a small bow. Behind Koenma leaning on his chair was a boy with slicked back black hair and a green school uniform. Next to him was a guy picking his nose… His hands instantly went to his sides when he noticed all the 'pretty girls' staring in disgust. He had an orange hair style that belonged in a yearbook from the 70's. The last was a short spiky haired person with a 'why am I here' expression.

Koenma spoke first, "These are my detectives, well all but the one behind me" he said pointing with his thumb. The guy in green took offence to the comment and began squishing Koenma's hat, "Hey, pacifier breath, I didn't ask to have this demon inside me!" Koenma was use to the name calling, and shot back, "That's right monkey brains completely forget what I told Boton before we began broadcasting again." At the retort from his previous boss the guy in green let go of his hat and stood correctly again.

Koenma cleared his throat, "I'll introduce my team first. The girl in pink is my right hand reaper and go between for the rest of the team, Boton. The adult of the group next to her is Kurama the fox demon in human form. The loud mouth behind me is Yusuke Urameshi former spirit detective. The knuckle-head next to him is Kazuma Kuwabara. And lastly is the Hiei, a man of few words and a fierce fire demon when provoked."

The scouts and Queen Serenity bowed politely. "I am Neo Queen Serenity, and these are the protectors of our universe, the Sailor Scouts," at the queens words the scouts all stood up taking a step back as she made their introductions, "Ami Mizuno, solider of knowledge and water. Minako Aino, soldier of love and beauty. Rei Hino, soldier of flame and passion. Makoto Kino, soldier of thunder and courage. Hotaru Tomoe, soldier of ruin and rebirth. Haruka Tenou, soldier of the sky and flight. Michiru Kaiou, soldier of deep waters, and embrace. Setsuna Meiou, soldier of time and space. Lastly we have their leader in this century; Usagi Tsukino, soldier of love and justice." The scouts waved when their names were announced. Then the queen continued, "They will show you their alternate forms upon arrival in your world, Koenma." The young prince agreed with this, "That would be for the best we don't know what or who may be trying to eavesdrop on our conversation." "Agreed," replied the queen, "The only scout that will not be joining you for some time will be Setsuna, she had prior duties that warrant her attention. At midnight tonight a new adventure begins for us all. That gives everyone 6 hours to prepare, see you all then." Koenma agreed to the time frame and the screen went blank.


	5. The Last Sunset

The crystal ball's colors faded. Setsuna picked the now colorless orb up and returned it to wherever it came from. Ami spoke first, "What will we do about school while we are in this other world?" Many of the others nodded, concerned about their studies as well. Setsuna smiled, "Do not worry, all of you have been enrolled in an exchange student program. As long as you keep up your promises to help find Mamoru's star seed and assist Koenma, he will send back excellent reports and your grades will stay up." "So basically we are getting a grade for fighting monsters and saving the world?" Rei asked. "Yep, that about covers it," nodded Setsuna, "Now you've all got six hours to pack your essentials, a pair of clothes and one personal item; however, Usagi, you may not bring any pictures of Mamoru. If you have any questions I will be here with Usagi until 9 tonight. Everyone agreed to go and pack within two hours so their gear could be gone over before Pluto's departure.

After the others had left Usagi and Setsuna returned to the third floor bedroom. "Usagi," Setsuna began, "we have something else to discuss." "Okay, what is it?" Usagi asked going to her closet and rummaging through a box. "It's about this mission; our entire future depends on you finding the holder of Mamoru's star seed," She reached out and lightly gripped Usagi's sholder, "Do you understand?" Usagi turned and looked at her friend, seeing the obviously concerned look on her face, Usagi placed a hand on Setsuna's; "I will search everywhere." Usagi went back to getting ready as Setsuna sat in the window watching the sun fade into the most beautiful shades of orange and pink against the deepening dark, sadly it was the last time she or any of the other scouts would see a sunset in this world for a long time.

Usagi came up behind Setsuna placing a hand on her sholder, the sunset long since past with just a few threads of light left. "It's time for the others, are you ready?" Setsuna got up from the window; then a look of surprise crossed her face, "I almost forgot! I've got to tell everybody something when they get here. Usagi, I'll go ahead and tell you since you have to enforce it among the others. Everyone who goes on this mission must change their hair in some way; either by color, cut, style or a combination there of." Usagi gasped thinking ' _I'm going to have to cut my beautiful hair!'_ Nervously she asked her friend, "D- Do I have to cut my hair?" She was on the verge of tears. Setsuna hugged Usagi warmly, "No, Sweetie, we can color it or change to a different hair style. She pulled back and looked Usagi in the eyes. Even if it is cut it wouldn't have to be cut as short as Hotaru, Ami, or Haruka's it could be as long as Rei and Minako's." Usagi's tears subsided, "Yea, that might work, and its not like I can't grow it back out again." Setsuna smiled, "That's the spirit!" DIING-DONNG. The two friends went downstairs to greet the others.

Outside seven girls waited in front of the house of Sailor Moon. One of them turned suddenly, starring at a supposedly empty house for sale. The person hiding inside took a tentative step backwards, _'Does she sense me?'_ Back outside the long blonde spoke, "Rei-chan, whats wrong you've got that 'evil-near-by' expression again." "I- I'm not completely sure, Mina-chan," the dark haired girl took a few steps toward the supposedly empty house. She was about to step off the curb and into the road when the door behind her opened, "Hey, Rei-chan, did you forget which house was mine?" Usagi said making a face at her friend. The others giggled as they passed the feuding friends. Rei turned took a few steps backwards before turning her back on the empty house, and ignoring Usagi's comment.

The door to the Tsukino residence closed as the creature inside the empty house released a held breath. She walked away from the window, down a short hallway into what should be the dining room. The table had three small televisions, a control box, and wiring on it. On the screen's Sailor Moon's friend with dark green hair went through bags and suitcases before zipping or locking them back and moving on to the next. Every one of them had changed into travel clothes. The woman creature stood with her back to the blackened kitchen doorway, a pair of shimmering round glasses appeared from nowhere as a male with wavy shoulder-length hair wrapped his arms around her. "How goes it, Love?" he asked coldly. She sighed, "Slowly if I hadn't seen what happened with the crystal ball I wouldn't have believed Usagi was Sailor Moon. Though I'm still not convinced with the others." The man kissed her cheek, "We'll continue to watch and you'll see soon enough, right?" She turned in his arms pulling off his glasses and giggiling, "Right, and soon we'll have enough energy to finish the transformations so we can be together forever." The two went back to watching the scouts finish with their luggage, discuss their point of departure and what would happen during the world jump. It was 20:00 (8 PM) when the scouts all filled out of the house and down the street toward Juban Municipal Juinor High.


	6. Setsuna's Departure

The two figures that were stalking Usagi and friends followed about a block behind them. The female's meddling with dark forces had enhanced her senses drastically; while the man was still limited by the human body he possessed. Suddenly, the female stopped her rich, molten copper, hair flowed into her face, but she didn't need her vision to know what was happening. Ahead at the entrance to the Junior High School two cats stood in front of the others; one black and one white, the both were speaking about what would happen after the one called 'Pluto' left.

* * *

Luna and Artemis looked carefully around making sure no one was near by before continuing, "Everyone your transformation items, please." Luna asked. "In a circle around Sailor moons broach if you wouldn't mind," Artemis continued, "Thank you." Luna and Artemis did the trademark back-flip over the items and they transformed into heart shaped crystals with corresponding color and symbol along with one new crystal that was a deep purple with what looked like an 'h' in it. Luna placed her paw on the new crystal, "This one is yours, Hotaru, I know you've only transformed when really needed in the past, but now the power is yours to call upon when you want to. To activate your new crystals repeat the following 'Saturn Heart Crystal, Make- Up', the same goes for the rest of you, but with your own planet name. Besides Usagi of course." Usagi hadn't been watching her broach when Luna and Artemis changed it, but now she stood in awe, her broach was now a pink quarts crystal broach with the eight gem colors of the other scouts around it. In the center was an embedded gold moon with what looked like an oval watermelon gem _(search watermelon tourmaline)_ at the center. Artemis spoke this time, "Usagi, your phrase is 'Eternal Crystal Moon, Make-Up.' Scouts please take your new crystal heart items." Ami went first, ass she reached for the aquamarine crystal it leapt off the sidewalk and disappeared into her hand. When she turned her palm face up it glowed with the symbol of her planet. Clearly frightened she looked nervously at the cat pair. They chuckled for a bit then Luna explained, "Don't worry, Ami-chan, these crystals are really your own star seeds; so it only makes sense they would merge back with their owners. Now if the rest of you would, please." The others nodded and reached for their own, and the did just as Ami's had. Usagi was last. She reached for her new broach and it jumped but didn't land on her hand and vanish like the others had; instead it landed at its rightful place on her chest and affixed its self to her clothing. Curiously Rei tried to remove it like a normal broach only to end up getting an electric jolt, "Ouch, what did you do that for?" "I didn't," Usagi replied as she repeated Rei's jester and the broach came off for her, "It must only work for me" she stated as she reaffixed it to her top. Pluto started forward first after the cats took their leave. "It's time for me to go, everyone. Shall we continue to the roof?"

Ami, Makoto, and Usagi led the way through the school to the roof. Once everyone reached the roof they found a luggage cart of all things. Setsuna stood in front of it and asked everyone to neatly place their bags for the trip onto it. Once the bags were placed and safely netted down Setsuna took her transformation stance as her garnet heart crystal appeared "Pluto Heart Crystal, Make-Up" As she spun and a circle of sand washed over her everything seemed the same until she took her final stance. Setsuna along with the others noticed the few differences for one her ear rings had changed to smaller garnet ovals. Second her choker held a heart of the same color in place of the oval pendant. Third two white stripes adorned the bottom edge of her skirt. Fourth her tiara was no longer there in its place the symbol of Pluto shown proudly in gold. Lastly the thick lengthy bow at her back had changed to a thin crimson ribbon bow that wrapped around her waist forming her key belt. Sailor Pluto spoke quickly since time was short, "One last thing I forgot to mention at the house, everyone must change their hair by either cut, color, or style. Also everh one will choose a pair of glasses. Koenma will explain why upon arrival. Scouts I wish each and every one of you luck. Remember to be at the shrine ten minutes before midnight. Good bye, my friends." With her final words Sailor Pluto used her staff to unlock the gate of time and stepped through with their luggage in tow.

Mina and Ami checked their watches, it was exactly five minutes after nine. Mina spoke first, "Shall we head on over to the shrine? We've got about two and a half hours before departure." Makoto spoke next, "Sure but lets make it a little more interesting. I propose we transform and race to the shrine, no tricks or gimmicks, a good old fashion obstacle course slash foot race. What do ya' say?" Everyone agreed but Ami and Usagi; so they agreed to hurry ahead of the others and page back to be the judges as long as Hotaru was given a small head start for her size if she wanted it. Everyone agreed and took their transformation stances; all saying their activation phrase, " 'Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune' Heart Crystal Power Make-Up".

* * *

A/N:

The next chapter will likely be solely transformations and what has changed in the uniforms. Except for Sailor Pluto. PLEASE BE PATIENT I'm not the best with clothing description

PS: I may not have said it the past few chapters but the only thing i own are my thoughts and ideas used to render this fanfic. No characters or settings are my own; mearly borrowed


	7. TEMPORARILY POSTPONED

I am taking a break from this story until after Valentine's Day at the very latest end of January at the earliest. Reason being I currently have too many irons in the fire. Anyone wishing to submit possible sailor fuku changes please do so as a PM to keep the surprise element.

Thanks,

Psyche_Petras


End file.
